Learning To Cope
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Emily was paralyzed in bomb explosion 3 months ago. This is her way of telling the story. AU. Set in season 7 after her return from faking her death. Rated T for violent themes.


Summary: Emily was paralyzed in bomb explosion 3 months ago. This is her way of telling the story. AU. Set in season 7 after her return from faking her death.

A/N: Hey Everyone! So, I know I should be working on updating my stories "She Will Be Loved" and "Last Christmas" but this came to me and I couldn't shake it. This is my first time writing this type of story, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alison Prentiss, She is a creation of my own mind. But, Christmas is coming up. Can I have Criminal Minds? (;

* * *

><p>It had been three months since she had been back at work. But why bother? She couldn't do anything there anymore.<p>

The only thing she was good for now was case files. Which bored her to death.

It practically killed her to think that she could no longer do what she loved the most. But, what she loved the most is what caused this to happen to her.

If someone would have told her when she woke up that day that she would end up paralyzed in a bomb explosion, she would have just laughed it off and said what happens, happens.

Now to think that it actually did happen, makes her wish she took the consequences of her job more seriously. But she knows that even if she did know this would happen to her, she wouldn't do anything differently. She loved catching criminals.

Not matter what, she would do her job. And now here she is.

And still, all she wants is to be able to do her job again.

* * *

><p>Emily steered her wheelchair into the BAU that morning and up to her desk. She frowned at all of the old memories it brought back. Whether the memories were good or bad all that stood out in them were that she could walk.<p>

"Em!" She heard JJ call from across the bull pen.

"Hey Jayje." Emily smiled as her best friend bent down to hug her.

JJ came and visited her all of the time while she was in the hospital and while she was home. The whole team did. That was the one thing that kept her sane during this living hell she was going through. Knowing she had 6 amazing people that loved her was enough to get her through those tough first months.

At hearing JJ's exited scream for Emily the entire team came out into the bull pen to greet her.

After everyone took their turn hugging Emily, they all went back to their respected desks.

Emily sighed as she looked at the case files. She wished she could actually get her ass up and go on a real case. This was going to be harder to cope with than she thought.

* * *

><p>Around one o'clock Emily's work was interrupted by a familiar voice entering the bull pen.<p>

"Hello, I'm here to see Emily Prentiss." The petite voice said.

Emily's head popped up. She went to stand only to remember that she can't. Damnit.

"Right here." She said as she watched girl turn in her direction. She almost had a heart attack upon realizing who it was. She wanted to run to hug her but, once again, she couldn't get up.

"Emily!" The girl said happily jogging over to Emily's desk.

"Ali!" Emily happily said back. It had been 3 years since anyone in Emily's family had heard from her little sister Alison. Sometimes Emily wondered if she was even still out there.

Alison approached Emily's desk with a huge smile.

"Ali, where have you been? No one has heard from you in 3 years!"

"I've been in Africa. I'm working on a charity to help people down there out. I'm sorry I've been out of contact for so long. I didn't expect to stay gone for such an extended period." Alison gave a shy smile, hoping her big sister wouldn't be mad. She looked up to her more than anyone.

"It's fine, Alison. I was worried about you." Emily smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to get up and give your little sister a hug?" Alison joked.

Emily's smile dropped. She pushed herself back from her desk and wheeled around to face her sister. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to see her so weak. She knew Ali looked up to her.

As Alison looked down at her older sister she covered her mouth. All happiness had left the room and a sudden depressing atmosphere had came.

Alison barely suppressed the urge to cry. "E-Emily." She stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "When did this happen?"

Just seeing the sad look on her sister's face made Emily want to cry. As far as she knew Alison still didn't know Emily had faked her death. Alison had been out of contact so long no one tried to tell her.

"Three months ago." Emily said quietly. "It's my first day back."

Alison stepped forward and grabbed Emily's hand. "What happened, Em?"

Emily sighed. Alison had missed so much. And she was her sister. She deserved to know everything that happened that day.

And Emily remembered it perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Emily began. "You should probably sit down. Get the chair from Morgan's desk and pull it over here."<p>

When Alison returned Emily began her story.

"Think of it as if it's happening to you."

_You're trapped in a bank. There's a bomb inside. _

_You know you that there is no possible way get out, so you hide your fear for the sake of the others around you. The ones who haven't seen what you've seen every day for years. _

_You think about your family and friends. You never meant to hurt them before, when you faked your death, and now you're going to hurt them again. You still feel guilty for what you did every day. They grieved for you. They cried for you. It hurts to think you caused that all because of an old job you had._

_You awaken from your thoughts. You look around. _

_Everyone is afraid except for you, it seems. But you're afraid. Truthfully, you're terrified. You just hide it well. _

_Everyone in the room depends on you. You're the FBI Agent, you should be able to fix this. _

_You look at the man holding the small device. He's tall, middle aged, and wearing all black. He doesn't bother much with a disguise. Who would? If he pushes that button, he's gone. Just like the rest of you. _

_He looks nervous. He knows very well that with just a touch of that device in his hand everyone there could be dead. _

_You know you have to at least try to do something. It's now or never. _

_With a sudden burst of confidence, you stand up. The man looks at you. You decide to try to talk him down as you slowly walk towards him. _

_He's too jumpy. Anything could set him off. _

_You continue to try. After all, you will die if you do nothing. Why not die trying?_

_He tells you to stop moving. You don't listen. He warns you again. _

_Your heart is beating so hard in your ears you can't hear anything. _

_You're close to him now. Close enough to get the device. He warns you again. Fiercer this time, but you are so close. You have to try. _

_You lurch forward, but it's too late. There's nothing you can do. _

_The bomb goes off. _

_You hear a loud boom. There's a burst of fire. You're sent flying. _

_You're still conscious. You don't know where you landed, but that doest matter at the moment. You're not in any pain so you think you're okay. _

_You're getting tired though. The voice in your head keeps telling you to hold on. To not give up. But you're too tired so you lose consciousness. _

_When you wake up you're in the hospital. Your team and all of your family are around you. Except your mother, but you're too used to her not being there for that to matter. _

_They all look sad. Like they feel bad for you. You wonder how badly you're hurt. _

_You look down to examine yourself. You seem fine. No broken bones. Your not even in any pain. _

_They still seem sad. You're getting nervous. You're confusion is written all over your face, but they still say nothing. _

_You run your palms down your lap in attempt to remove the sweat. That's when you realize it. _

_You can't feel your legs._

* * *

><p>By the end of Emily's story Alison was crying. Her hand was over her mouth and she was staring at her big sister in disbelief at what had happened. She had always thought of Emily as invincible. Now she figured out otherwise.<p>

Emily held in her tears as she watched Alison. She couldn't let her little sister see her cry. She knew she had to be strong. Just like she was in the bank that day.

Emily reached forward and covered Ali's hand with hers. Alison looked up from her lap. She hated seeing her sister in that chair. She knew that all Emily wanted to do was her job, and now she couldn't.

Suddenly, Ali lurched forward and hugged Emily.

"Em, it's ok if you want to cry. You don't have to be strong for me." She whispered.

"I know I don't, Ali." Emily whispered back.

"Then why are you holding it all in?"

"I don't have to be strong for you. I have to be strong for myself." Emily pulled away from the hug and smiled at her sister.

It was rare that she truly smiled since the accident, but it seemed like things were starting to brighten up.

Emily looked up at her sister and spoke softly, but seriously. "And if you think about it. I was pretty lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was the only survivor." Emily stated simply. As if she didn't think she deserved to be the only one to make it.

Alison looked down and smiled. "Well, you know, Em. Everything happens for a reason. You just have to learn to cope with it."

Emily laughed. "You're using my favorite line from when we were kids."

"Because it's the truth."

"I have to get back to work. Want to catch some dinner later?" Emily said as she wheeled back to her desk.

"Sure thing, sis." Ali smiled.

She knew her sister would be ok. She would learn to cope. It would just take some time.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is a lot different from what I usually write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Now back to my other fics. I promise to update soon! (: Let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
